


Only For You

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [6]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony apologizes for an earlier argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 Song - One Song - Snow White

Anthony steps up behind Kris and slides his arms around the younger man’s waist. He kisses the side of his neck. “I’m sorry,” he says.

Kris leans back into his touch. “Me too,” he says. He lets out a soft breath. “I wasn’t trying to sound selfish.”

“I know.” Anthony closes his eyes when Kris reaches back to rest his hand on the back of Anthony’s head. “I didn’t mean to make you think that. I just… I hate you sometimes.”

Kris chuckles. “Right back at you.” He turns around in Anthony’s arms and wraps his arms around his neck. “Forgive me?”

“Only if you forgive me.”

“Only for you.”


End file.
